I'm on your side, spinoff, phil and Milton as 18 year olds
by twinkyhoho
Summary: Phil and milton, both decide, since they have the house to themselves, they might as well through a party, and Milton just might find love.


The first party

I typed away at the keyboard of our first computer, the thing was a real chunk, but I adored it. I sighed and kept typing away phil looking over at me, his girlfriends Cindy at his side.

He went though a lot of girls

"Did mom, did she say when she was making it back home?" He asked when I sighed and leaned back.

"… I think she said tomorrow, and dad's away for a trip now too." I sighed looking back at the computer.

"And he will be back…"

"Friday." I answered giving him a look. _What was he getting at?_

A mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

"No." I started when I saw Cindy grinning too.

"Come on Milton." he stated I shaking my head.

"it'll be fun, why don't you let loose sometime." Cindy taunted.

"Because I enjoy that our neighbors actually like us."

"They like you." phil rolled his eyes

"it's because I keep to myself." I said sighing.

"No, you know our one next door neighbors, I heard the dad talking about us." he started

"Stop." I tell him continuing anyway.

"That family is full of a whole bunch of nobodies, besides Milton. he will actually do things with his life." Phil said rolling his eyes, placing quotations in the air.

"They don't know anything anyways." I waved it off, I still felt flattered to a certain extent, but I knew I wasn't going to do anything with my life. I sighed seeing cindy grab her bag

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick honey" she said both of them kissing, I sighed averting my gaze for a bit. hearing their lips smacking made my cringe.

Some days I wanted that, just the touch of some lips on mine.

I shook my head

_What are you thinking Milton, you'll never get that._

"Theres a girl I know." Cindy said smiling when I gave her a look

"Well, she's my sister… But she reminds me of you. She'll also be dragged to the party." She smiled and hopped over to the bathroom.

"Did your girlfriend just set me up with someone?" I asked

"Girls love doing that shit." Phil waved it off going to the fridge.

"Wanna coke?"

"Sure." I said him tossing me one, I catching it at the other end.

I rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses.

"Have you ever thought about contacts?" he asked me when I shook my head.

"It just doesn't seem like me." I sighed leaning back closing out of the internet, out of my mini game I was playing. i placed the coke on the counter, peering over at it

"Milton." phil started looking out when I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get a feeling with a girl, like nothing else matters?" he asked when I shook my head

"I have…" he said distantly,

"Cindy?" I breathed him nodding

"sometimes I feel like all the stars in the sky are shinning in her eyes." He smiled, when I sighed. I was happy for phil, I loved it when he felt this way about someone.

later that night I was downstairs again seeing a huge group as people dancing around the house music blaring when I saw some people playing quarters and girls making out with guys.

I let out an exasperated sigh. And continued further

_Which one was cindy's sister..._

I saw a girl, she was sitting down at the end of the couch, her feet dangling at the end, her wearing a frilly dress, her makeup was done up perfectly and she was gorgeous, but she wasn't talking to anyone.

Her hair done up really straight when the style was big hair, I walked towards her, even though I was terrible with people.

"Milton, Phil's brother." I said her smiling

"You two look nothing alike." She said and continued.

"And that isn't nessasarily a bad thing,"

I felt my face going red.

"You're about as subtle as a gun."I said embarrassed a smile turning at her lips, I actually saw her holding a book. Surprised, she seemed like one of the bitchy types .

"well, I'm pretty terrible at flirting." she said looking over at me holding up the book for emphasis

"That why I read love stirs, they are smooth when.. im not." she said when i ask

"Why are you here, anyway."

"I was drug here." she sighed

"You sisters Cindy, isn't she?" I asked a smile tugging up at the sides of her mouth again

"That easy to tell?"

"actually no, but I have to say." I started "you are a million more times interesting." I said her snorting

"I'm not sure if I take that as a compliment.

"I would." I said hearing people laughing loudly and talking at half shouts, she cringed when I said

"Want to go upstairs, it's… a bit much down where, or want to walk outside?"

"I'd like to take a walk." She smiled when I she grabbed for my hand, I felt my chest tightening both of us walking out of the house. I heard a few people shouting go Milton, I could feel my face becoming red.

"Get some!" a girl yelled when the other girl turned around

"Really ABY." and I could see the girl I was holding hands with face flushed too

"I'm sorry, my friends have tried to set me up with people all year." she sighed annoyed

"Same here." i said her smirking at the other end.

"I didn't get to ask you." I started "whats your name?"

"Samantha." She answered, smiling

"And your Milton." she said nodding

"Yes." I smiled

"I think im going to call you Mitten." she said ginning.

"Why?" I asked her laughing

"I give people I like weird nicknames, that or just mil."

"Anything is better than mitten." I said her laughing at the other end

"That just makes me want to call you mitten more." she said I snorting.

"Of course." i said looking over at her

"I'll just call you Sam then." I said her smirking

"Sounds good." we kept walking when she continued.

"My sister Cindy, she can be stupid sometimes, this party was a bad idea, I have a feeling the cops will come any second." She crossed her arms.

"This is another reason I suggested going outside." I said us both, walking towards a playground

"Let's go on the swings." She said smieing, she started running towards the swings I running after her.

"I haven't gone on swings, since I was 7 or 8." I said her nodding.

"Same here" she said we kept going back and forth

"I'm not related to phil." I said her giving me a look

"You aren't?" she asked I shaking my head

"We live together but, where not related by blood, when I was 7 my parents died in a fire, I wasn't inside so I didn't know what happened exactly." i said looking down

"Phil's parents took me in as one of their own." I said her looking over at me. I felt a tear escpae form the corner of my eye, when I wiped it away quickly. I didn't feel myself swinging anymore. I just idle looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I don't know why im tell ou all fo this

"Don't worry everyone that knows me, tells me their life story. But don't worry Milton, your secrets safe with me." she stopped swinging on the swing getting up seeing me unmoving.

I felt her embrace in the middle of the park when I heard police sirens.

"Excuse me." A man called her looking up, her back facing me. I saw a corset design on the back of her dress.

"Yes, police officer?"

"Do either you know of a party that is going on down the street."

"Yes, but we would rather not be part of it." She said when I looked away. I couldn't let another person see me crying.

Get a grip Milton. that was 10 years ago.

"Whats wrong with him, have you two been drinking?"

"We haven't been drinking and its none of your damn business," She contiuend "take our breathalyzers and leave us be. we aren't a couple of idiot teenagers, killing our brain cells for fun." She spat.

"Look for the real threat. Instead of busting idiotic parties, why don't you go out and find rapist, drug dealers, and kidnappers. Jesus fucking Christ." She finished. Acid in her voice. She was so sure of herself, not afraid of repercussions in any way. I was afraid for her. The police officer taking a step back, her hand placed on my shoulder.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll leave you two be." He said her grimacing at the other end.

"Everyone in this whole damn town is so nosy." She said helping me up.

"I would say wait a half hour before we go back, by the time the crown disperses."

"I'm going to have to bail my brother out of jail aren't I?" I asked her sighing.

"I'm afraid so."

We made it back to the house, Sam looking at some stuff, phil and cindy where inside of the empty house. Picking up cups.

"Phil , you made it past the police?" I asked him smirking

"Well did always win at hide and seek when we where kids didn't I?" he asked, Somehow in that moment I was a bit proud of phil. I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad the only people who know that we had a party is our neighbors." I said crossing my arms.

Our family was antisocial with anyone else outside of the family, so it was easier to get away with things.

we all started cleaning up when I saw Cindy and her sister talking with each other, Cindy had blonde curly hair and sam had straight blonde hair with a fringe cut, Cindy loved to wear low riding jeans and high tops with big huge hair

While Sam loved to wear dresses and frilly pink cute things that covered her up, she dressed extremely conservative, their faces where similar but sam had bigger eyes, while cindy's nose was pointy when Sams was rounded,

Cindy walked up to me budging my shoulder.

"So what do you think?"

"She's really sweet." I said her sighing. I gave her a look, both of us walking out of the room, her whispering.

"You all right?" I asked her frowning.

"that's what guys always say, then eventually pull away, I understand if you don't-"

"no I do." I said her eyes becoming wide

"You do?" she asked excited.

"Yes, but Don't say anything to her." I said her just about jumpgin up and down quickly.

The next day I couldn't help but think about her, protecting me.

I looked down, thinking abbot how she didn't ask too many questions, about my parents or life before everything happened, she just listened and said she would keep it to herself.

I took in a breath.

I wished she kissed me, or I kissed her.

I sighed looking up when I heard phil.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked getting up from his bed, both of us still in the same room after all these years.

"Just thinking about things." He gave me a look his lips placed together tight line, he nodded.

"Okay." I knew that look, that look of grieving, he knew what I was thingin about.

Some days I was like this.

I couldn't help it.

I love my mom. she was all I had, besides Mr. Jubbs,

Mr. Jubbs, even he died after a few years. I looked down and saw the small tiny cage collecting dust on my desk.

My fingers traced it.

I got up and shook my head getting out of the room.

The house smells of beer and regret. Taking out the broom I start sweeping then later moving to mopping, the house smelled like lemon after that, I took out an air freshener and sprayed the house with it, coughing from the fumes.

Placing everything back away, I closed my eyes

_Knock, __knock_.

I looked over to see… Sam at the door, her smiling.

"Sam?" I breathed when I saw her eyes going big and looking down.

"I'm sorry, this is a bad time isn't it?" she had two large coffees in her hands. Her clinging on the them, her averting her gaze from me.

"No, its fine." I laughed her looking up and she said

"You're quite bold." she palced the coffee forwards it touching my chest, it was ice old, I cringed when I realized

_I was just in my boxers._

"Oh shit." I said her laughing.

I started sprinting back to my room tugging on a tshirt and jeans, shaking my head, trying my hardest to spike my hair back up. I placed my glasses back on, huffing at the mirror.

Good job Milton, you just made a complete asshat out of yourself.

"Sorry." I breathed. Her closing the front door behind her.

"It's alright.I she breathed.

"Why are those coffees ice old?" ia used her smirking

"I like my coffee cold, you know with chocolate syrup tons of milk and ice all blended up" she smiled, "it's extremely fat." she said I drinking out of the other cup though a straw

"Wow, this is extremely fat."I said her grinning, both of us walking back towards the kitchen, a huge butcher block idle in the kitchen, she leands over when I sat on top of one bar stool.

"Your house is really nice." She looked around.

"Yeah, we have it nice." I said both of us silent for while, we didn't need to talk, she was… calming.

she reminded me a lot of my mom.

"About the cop thing yesterday, you were really bold."

"Thanks." She smiled and continued and sighed.

We both looked at each other when I heard a noise. Both of us snapping our towards it. When we realized, it was just Phil walking towards the kitchen

"Hey Samantha." He smiled looked over at me, samantha grinning

"Cindy is out in the front waiting for you." she said I surprised

"Why didn't she come inside?" I asked her smiling.

"She said she wanted to listen to so me music."

"That or she just wanted us to be alone." I said her face going red.

"Maybe that too." Phil chimed in, grinning over at us and said.

"Well, i'll see you two lovebirds later." He said leaving out to the front.

The door closed when she looked over and saw the computer.

"Lucky! You have computer?"

"Our parents spoil us." I said talking about phil and I

"What did they spoil phil with?" she asked looking over at me

"Clothes, money, I love investments myself.' I said her smieing when she tousled my hair, I took out a breath. My eyes taken away form the computer, settleign on her lips

I felt myself sighing on the inside, I wanted to kiss her, _so badly. _

I looked up right to her eyes, a bit of a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Milton?" she cooed. I felt my face going red.

"ye-yeah?" i sputtered.

"I haven't kissed anyone." She started, a bit of pink rising to her cheeks, her looking away from me.

I didn't believe it

"And?" I asked her hands clinging to her dress balled up into a fist, clenching and unclenching.

"Well," she started, silent for what seemed like forever. Her face becoming redder and redder.

"If I'm not," she started awkwardly "Great at it, just know it's my first time."

I felt her move quickly after that, not wanting for me to respond to her last comment.

Her hands draped over my shoulders, I placed my hands on her lower back, I felt myself hesitating. I felt her leaning into me. Reassuring me it was okay.

Both of our lips started moving in a dance, her lips were so soft. Oh god.

Her chest rubbed up against me, I felt myself going hot everywhere. So this is what it felt like. My heart pounded fast, and hard.

She stopped her lisp being taken back, her hand covering over her mouth. Her eyes wide, her face reading.

_I'm so sorry._

"Why did you stop?" I breathed, her breathing a sigh of relief.


End file.
